The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program for predicting an evaluation by a user regarding content.
In recent years, there have been growing opportunities for general users to express their opinions on diverse events and matters by use of such Internet-based services as blogs, SNS (Social Networking Service), and Twitter (registered trademark).
Techniques have been proposed to extract, from the information expressed linguistically by such users (called the linguistic expressions hereunder), expressions representing the evaluations of a specific event or matter (called the evaluation expressions hereunder). One such technique is disclosed by N. Kobayashi et al. in “Opinion Mining from Web Documents: Extraction and Structurization,” Journal of the Japanese Society for Artificial Intelligence, Vol. 22, No. 2, pp. 227-238, 2007 (called the non-patent document 1 hereunder).
Also, there have been proposed techniques to determine whether a given linguistic expression is positive or negative. One such technique is disclosed by T. Nasukawa et al. in “Sentiment Analysis: Capturing Favorability Using Natural Language Processing,” Proceedings of International Conference on Knowledge Capture, 2003 (called the non-patent document 2 hereunder).